


"I may be an idiot, but I'm your idiot"

by thatdankhammondlover



Category: Top Gear - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fights, First Kiss, Fluff, Richard Hammond - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdankhammondlover/pseuds/thatdankhammondlover
Summary: Hiyaaaaaaaaa!Here's just one last fanfic before I leave for a bit, exams are precious!!I had my first day in my art exam today and it's actually going quite well, let's hope I will get my final piece ready and finished on day two of the exam!! (10 hours in an art room is killing my imagination so I had the help of a friend to find me some prompts and stuff, thank you Emma!!!) Thank you all for your support, I really appreciate it!! I will be back to writing fanfics sometime in June when exams are finished, I won't be too long :)I won't keep you too long, without further ado, let's get on with the story...





	"I may be an idiot, but I'm your idiot"

It has been a few weeks since I had broken up with my boyfriend Lee, and he was making life very difficult. He thinks it’s Richard’s fault, because he was so much more good looking, so much funnier than him. I won’t lie to you, I really do like Richard, but he wasn’t the reason why we broke up. Lee was loveless, careless, and aggressive about the smallest things, he had raised a hand on me on several occasions, sometimes hit me, but he would say it was an accident. Accidents only happen if they’re unintentional.

He keeps visiting me at work in the Top Gear office, with flowers, various presents and all sorts. I always tell Richard to go and hide somewhere, scared Lee will try and inflict a ruthless attack on him. I told security to never let him again, I’m afraid he will try and confront with Richard.

Everyone was sat in their usual space on the couch, Richard to the right of me and James and Jeremy in front of us.

“How are you coping Y/N?” James asked.

“I’m alright, had another letter from him again last night and another few outrageous texts, he does seem to be dying off, but painfully slowly” I sighed.

“He’ll be out of your life soon, don’t worry about him, just carry on life as normal and try to forget about him, maybe move away? Change your phone number?” Richard suggested.

“I never thought of that actually, might consider it” I smiled at Richard and he smiled back warmly.

Just then Andy burst through the door with a walkie talkie in his hand, and a petrified look on his face.

“Bloody hell it’s him, he’s clawed his way through security to come and see you Y/N, and he looks furious, I suggest you go hide somewhere” He said.

“What? You mean he’s aggressive? Oh God no, I couldn’t leave you guys to deal with that, he won’t stop until he sees me” I replied.

“No he’s merciless, I’ve just called the police, he’s seriously injured our security guards, I’m not having this” Andy replied still frantic and panicky.

“We’ll go and see the guards, see if they’re okay” Jeremy said, and he ran off along with James.

“Oh God, come on Y/N we need to go before he reaches you I’m not letting you get hurt” Said Richard.

All of of a sudden I heard a booming voice down the hall.

“WHERE IS SHE?”

Panic rose in my chest, but I wasn’t backing down, I was confronting him this time.

Lee appeared at the door, violently pushing Andy out of the way. He looked at me sympathetically, then looked at Richard who was still standing next to me, with his hand on my shoulder, his face turned red with anger.

“You!” He said as he lunged for Richard, but I stood in his way.

“Don’t you even dare touch him! You’ll have to get through me first” I shouted, holding Richard behind me, my hands wrapped around his wrists ready to pull him to safety if Lee pushes through.

Lee stood slightly dumbfounded over my defensiveness over Richard.

“Why are you so protective over this dick?” He said.

“Watch your fucking mouth” I snapped.

“Darling, stop being so deluded, all I want is for you to take me back, if you did, non of this would have happened in the fucking first place and I wouldn’t have to hurt you’re precious little Richard here” He spoke softly, which really antagonised me.

“I think you’re the one that’s deluded, I don’t understand why you are so against him, he wasn’t the reason we broke up, get that into your thick fucking head!” I screamed at him. “You are stalking me, and now you’re breaking into my workplace and hurting my friends and colleagues, I suggest you just fuck off and leave us alone”

“I’m not going without you” He snarled.

“Look mate, back off she doesn’t want you here and neither do we, she said she wants you to go so just fucking go” Richard stepped in.

“So the boy does talk then? And he talks well” Lee said sarcastically.

“Leave him alone Lee, I swear to God if you take another step closer to him” I warned him.

I tightened my grip on Richard, scared for his own life rather than mine and I pushed him backwards along with me as Lee stepped closer. Richards breathing quickened and he pushed himself against my back for security and comfort.

“I don’t understand why you’re being like this sweetheart” He grabbed my wrists so I let go of Richard, he held them tight enough to hurt me, and he pushed me out of the way, to get to Richard.

Lee sneered and threw his fist at him, luckily he dodged it, and before he could throw another fist, I sprang back up on my feet and grabbed Richard, pulling him away from Lee and his constant onslaught of violence. I ran with him outside the backdoor, holding his hand tightly, we ran down the alleyway and out onto the test track. We didn’t dare look back, we just ran as far as we could, as fast as we could. Soon we stopped and we were out in the middle of the test track, next to Chicargo. We caught our breath and looked behind us for the first time since we set off, no one was to be seen.

We breathed a sigh of relief as we heard police sirens approach the car park outside the gates. But just then we saw Lee walk out of the alleyway we just came out of, he was a distance away, but panic stuck us again. He looked ruthless, he had intention to hurt Richard, and that was not happening.

“Richard, we have to go now” I said, still catching breath.

“I have to confront him, otherwise he will come and hurt you again” He said.

“No, no way, I am not letting you get hurt” I pulled on his arm, trying to take him further away, but he was pulling the other way towards Lee.

“Richard don’t you dare!” I started to cry, and pulled on him harder, he turned around and I took that opportunity to wrap my arms around his waist and to hold him tight as I walked backwards. He was still trying to pull away from me as Lee approached further and further, but my willingness and motivation to keep Richard away from harm made me stronger.

I saw policemen approach from the alleyway, they saw Lee and ran as fast as they could to catch him. Just then Lee was only a few metres away and he ran for us, pushing Richard violently to the ground. My anger was so forceful that I jumped on Lee, forcing him to fall backwards, but he slapped me and pushed me off. I then lunged for his legs, sweeping him to the ground again, and finally by that time the policemen had arrived. They held him to the ground and cuffed him, standing them up they walked him back to the building. Richard had stood up and he rushed to me.

“Are you okay?” He said with huge concern raising in his voice.

“I’m okay as long as you are” I smiled and took his hand, he wrapped his arms around me and we held each other.

Pulling away, we both smiled and grinned at each other.

“You are so protective over what’s yours, aren’t you?” He smirked.

“What’s mine? You’re mine now are you?” I asked.

“I’m all yours sweetheart” He replied fairly seriously, and I could tell what he meant.

“He can still see us right?” I asked.

“yeah he’s still there why?” Richard asked.

“Let’s make him jealous aye?” I replied.

Before Richard could say anything, I grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. His lips moulding perfectly with mine, as if we were two puzzle pieces fitting perfectly together. His hands found their way around my waist and he held me closer as we kissed. I could hear Richard’s quiet moan as our tongues played around, which made me practically melt with content and desire. We pulled away slightly, our lips still briefly attached, Richard mumbled against my lips.

“You are such a good kisser” He giggled feeling quite embarrassed about his compliment.

“I could say the same about you Mr Hammond” I returned a giggle, and we kissed again.

 

Afterwards we walked back into the office when Lee was finally gone, and met up with James and Jeremy.

“That was scary” James laughed.

“Yeah it was, but I’m sure it won’t be happening again” I said.

“Well we’re glad you’re okay you two” Jeremy patted Richard and me on the back and he walked off with James outside.

“You know I said you could move away so he doesn’t know where to address you’re letters anymore?” Richard piped up.

“Yeah?” I replied.

Richard reached for my hand and grasped it lovingly.

“You could always come and live with me” He smiled. “A token of my gratitude to you saving my life today”

“That is so sweet, of course, I’ll take that wonderful opportunity please” I smiled.

“Just be aware I’m really messy” He giggled.

I laughed. “You’re such an idiot”

“I may be an idiot, but I’m your idiot” He kissed my forehead and squeezed my hand.

I could do nothing but smile.


End file.
